In Vino Veritas
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: SSLC. The bonds between master and student can easily feel like the bonds between parent and child. Sage and Manigoldo discover this one night when they go outside to have a little talk.


A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head while I was re-reading some of the earlier chapters. Manigoldo is one of my favorite gold saints in the Lost Canvas series, and I was especially intrigued by the father-son bond he seems to have with Sage, as well as the idea of him drunk. The title of this fic is an Italian saying you may have seen used in my Gold Saint Birthday Collection fic. It means "In wine, there's truth", basically saying that people will reveal stuff drunk that they would not reveal sober. Enjoy.

"So, it is as I have been informed."

Manigoldo of Cancer cracked an eye open and gazed at the still figure standing before him, a figure whose features were barely illuminated in the weak candle light. Even with the poor lighting Manigoldo was able to make out the sharp yet kind green eyes and straight white hair of his master. He smiled an arrogant smile.

"Have you come to chastise me, old man? I almost didn't recognize you without your helmet"

Pope Sage sighed, though a smile of his own was threatening to cross his features.

"No, Manigoldo. I am fully aware you are no longer a child and if you wish to drink yourself to confusion, I am unable to stop you."

He didn't bother to mention the part where he had been asleep not even fifteen minutes prior and had been awakened by Sisyphos asking him to check on his pupil because said pupil was lying sprawled across the floor and sputtering nonsense.

"Oh?" Manigoldo lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so? I haven't had that much to drink. Yet. But if you would like to join me, I have some wine."

Sage chuckled.

"An offer I would turn down even if I could accept it. And if you haven't had that much to drink, why are you lying across the floors of your temple?"

"Too hot for the bed. The stones are cool."

Sage knelt down to pull his student to his feet.

"It is cool outside, too. Let's go for a walk."

Manigoldo swayed dangerously, as though he would fall over if Sage let go of his arm.

"This is just like when I was in training!" the Cancer saint declared before bursting out into laughter.

Sage just shook his head and led his student outside into the open air of the Sanctuary.

"Whooo. It's late!" Manigoldo said, looking at the sky.

"Or perhaps, it is really early." Sage offered.

Manigoldo swayed again and Sage decided they had walked enough.

"Sit down", he said as he seated himself gracefully on one of the stones steps leading to the Zodiac temples.

Manigoldo plopped down beside his master and rested his head in the old man's lap as though he were a child again.

"Are you trying to teach me to read the stars again? You know I can't do that."

"You are more than intelligent enough to learn. I didn't train a fool. You just never wanted to apply yourself."

Manigoldo frowned at his master's response.

"And yet you kept me around and never seemed to mind. You just accepted that I didn't want to learn."

He was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a fond smile.

"Even as a child you were willful. I learned early on that I had to pick my battles with you. You allowed me to teach you how to read and do mathematics. If you did not want to learn to read the stars, I was willing to let that go."

Sage stiffened as he felt hot tears seep into the thin fabric of his sleep pants and heard a soft sob escape his student.

"Manigoldo?" he asked, raking his fingers though the young man's hair. "What's the matter?"

His pupil pulled away to gaze up at him with slightly glazed blue eyes.

"You don't realize how much you've done for me, do you, old man? Had you not found me when you did, I'd probably be dead. Or worse, living in the streets like some common criminal. You turned my life around."

The old man shrugged.

"Perhaps I did, but I never looked at it that way. You were a challenge, but I enjoyed every minute of it. Being able to train you and shape you into what you've become today has brought me great joy."

At those words, Manigoldo smiled.

"I love you, old man. You've come to be like a father to me."

Sage pulled him into a somewhat ackward hug.

"I love you too, child."

Manigoldo fell silent and when Sage looked at him again, he smiled as he realized his student had fallen asleep.

It looked like he had nothing left to do but to wait for his pupil to sleep off the wine.


End file.
